The following statement is a full description of this invention, including the best Method of performing it known to me:
The normal xe2x80x9ccarbon brush on a round segmented copper armature commutatorxe2x80x9d only changes the direction of the electrical current twice for every single rotation of the round segmented copper armature. The number of times the direction of the electrical current can be changed, can be increased by increasing the number of the carbon brushes in pairs. One to carry the positive current, and one to carry the negative current. One of the main problems with this type of commutator is that the carbon brushes can touch both the negative charged segment of the armature, and the positive charged segment of the armature at the same time, causing it to arc. This can cause premature wearing out of the carbon brushes, and damage to the energized coil if the armature is not allowed to rotate. The new non-classical electric motors, like the stepper motors,brushless DC motors and switched reluctance motors were made possible by advances in semi-conductor technology, because of their reliance on position sensing, and numerous switching of the direction of the current for every single rotation of the rotor.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a simple, effective and low cost carbon brush commutator, which can do the same operation, of switching the electrical current, as an electronic commutator, with the advantages that a person can physically see to control the timing of the switching of the electrical current, and if it is not working, what is wrong, with the added advantage that the carbon brushes can be individually replaced if worn out, unlike an electronic commutator, which requires specialized testing equipment to determine which component is faulty, with the usual replacing of the whole electronic controller, as it is not cost effective to repair.